1. Field
The present invention relates to certain novel 5-alkylsulfinyl- and 5-alkylsulfonylbenzoyl-1,2-dihydro-3H-pyrrolo[1,2-a]pyrrole-1-carboxylic acid compounds, pharmaceutical compositions containing same, a process for making the compounds and the use of the compounds to treat inflammation, and pyrexia and pain in mammals. The compounds are also smooth muscle relaxants.
2. Prior Art
Compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein R is hydrogen or lower alkyl of 1-4 carbons and R.sup.1 is lower alkyl of 1-4 carbons, alkoxy of 1-4 carbons, chloro, fluoro or bromo are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,969 as having analgetic, anti-inflammatory and antipyretic activity.
The compounds of this invention are patentably distinct from those of the '969 patent.